


Please

by ajwrites



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, M/M, markson, this is 2jae i swear, unexpected jjproject, yugbam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwrites/pseuds/ajwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Youngjae said he's single, Jaebum thought he was delusional.</p><p> </p><p>Jinyoung disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Go To The Beach Let's Go Get Away

“As a reward for your hard work and the successful concert, I will be sending you guys to Philippines for a twenty-day vacation. No managers, stylists and coordinators so try to keep a low profile and behave, okay?” JYP told the members. “You can just tell this to the maknaes.”

“Hyung, are all the expenses paid?” Jinyoung asked. He’s frugal and if this trip won’t be free, then he’d rather sleep in the dorms.

“Yes, of course. It wouldn’t cost a quarter of your concert earnings.”

“And, where exactly are we going?” Jackson asked.

“Boracay. Make the most out of it because the island isn’t a paradise if it isn’t pick season.”

“I’m not going.” Jaebum said coldly. The leader had been upset ever since the ‘incident’ that took place a year ago.

“This is actually for you, Jaebum.” JYP explained. “You can’t sulk and write sad songs for the rest of your life. Move on.”

“Move on? If that was easy, then I would have! How can I give up on him when everybody already did?”

“Jaebum,” It was Mark’s turn to speak. “He’s dead. That’s what the police told us.”

“But where’s the body?! How can we know if he’s really dead?!” Jaebum was hysterical at this point.

“I will try to get the police to reopen the search.” JYP interjected. “In the meantime, clear your head and just relax there. I’ll inform you regularly about the progress.”

He gently patted Jaebum’s back while the younger pressed the bridge of his nose.

“Do I really have to go?”

“Yes. If you don’t, then I won’t talk to the police.”

Three days later, Jaebum found himself wandering aimlessly across the fine white sands of Boracay. The other members were still sleeping and he was too bored in the hotel, understanding nothing on the television.

He glanced around. Tan lines and bikinis must be a trend in this place, he thought. He looked at himself and he felt out of place, wearing board shorts and tank top to match his pale skin. He kept looking around and finally found what he was looking for, a coffee shop with Wi-Fi.

Jaebum went in and walked over to the counter.

“I’ll have iced coconut milk mocha macchiato.” He said in awkward English. After paying, he sat at the corner, side pressed on the cool glass panel. He turned on his iPad and started reading Korean news. It caught him when he saw the headline for the day.

**JYPE LEGAL TEAM RESSURECTS SEARCH FOR CHOI**

The internet was a bit slow so he had to wait as the page loaded.

“Youngjae, table 17!”

He looked around frantically. The younger’s name was common but a Youngjae in Ph–

He stopped his thoughts when he saw a familiar figure with curtained hair, walking over to him.

He risked glancing down on the stranger’s face and he felt his heart drumming out of his chest.


	2. I'm Jaebum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there's only a little 2Jae here but I swear it would be all 2jae 2jae 2jae in the next chap ;) ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS PROMISED TO DarthVadersInhaler :))))))

_Youngjae is found._

It was too late for Jaebum to collect himself because the younger boy stood on his side, serving his drink, while he gaped at the younger, mouth open.

“Is something wrong, sir?” The man asked in English. Jaebum shook his head no before successfully diverting his attention elsewhere.

The other bowed and left, but Jaebum wouldn’t let him go. Not that easily.

“Youngjae!” He called, catching the attention of the other waiters in the process.

 _Youngjae_ turned around to face Jaebum. He smiled gently and walked back to where Jaebum was.

“Yes?”

The blank face the younger was giving him kills Jaebum. There has to be even a hint of recognition in his face.

“I’m Jaebum.”

There was an awkward pause.

Jaebum begged the ground to open up and swallow him whole. Of course, he wouldn’t understand Korean.

_Wrong._

“Did we misspell your name on the cup, sir?” The other asked in Korean.

Without warning, the other was walking over to Jaebum and grabbing his cup.

“J-A-E-B-E-O-M. Isn’t that the way to spell it?”

Jaebum almost cried.

_Youngjae doesn’t recognize him._

Jaebum cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his composure.

“It’s actually J-A-E-B-U-M.”

“Oh! I know someone who has the same name as yours but his is spelled like this.” The younger replied, showing the cup to Jaebum.

“So, you know me. I’m Jaebum!” He repeated himself.

“Yes I know Jaebum but you’re not the Jaebum I know. Get it?” Youngjae smirked.

“But I do know you! Why can’t you recognize me?”

“Uh, perhaps you were someone who shared a bus with me? I don’t know. I don’t know you.”

Jaebum pouted before it turned into a smirk.

“I’m going to come back here until you remember who I am.” He challenged.

“You just said you’re Jaebum. I don’t have amnesia, okay?” Youngjae sassed. Jaebum only smiled cheekily.

“Still, I’m–”

“YOUNGJAE, TABLE SIX!” The barista’s voice boomed in the café.

“I have to go but please do visit every day and leave a lot of tip!” Youngjae winked before leaving Jaebum’s table.

After he watched Youngjae serve people’s drinks, he reached for his phone and called JYP.

“Jinyoung-hyung, I need you to stop the search.” He said as soon as his boss picked up.

“What? Why so suddenly?” JYP asked. His voice somehow tells Jaebum that he’s pissed off.

“Hyung, I found him! He’s here in the Philippines!”

“Really? Did he see you?!” Surprise was evident on the CEO’s voice.

“He did but he doesn’t remember me. But I will make him.” Determination was now seeping through Jaebum’s body.

“We can’t suddenly stop the search, Jaebum.” A relieved _, finally,_ JYP replied. “People would think we’re frauds who seek attention.”

“Can’t we give the police leads or something?”

“Still, no. Let’s just cooperate with them, okay?”

“Yes, hyung.”

“Okay. Anyway, I have to go. Have fun there and make sure your Woo-baby remembers you.”

“Yes, sir!” Jaebum saluted happily.

Jaebum went home happily when Youngjae’s shift ended. He initially insisted walking Youngjae home but the latter said he’s going to some beach party and Jaebum can’t risk being seen with him so he let the younger go, promising that they’d be seeing each other the next day.

Questions arose as soon as he reached their hotel room. The six of them were sharing a suite with three rooms and he was sharing with Yugyeom.

“Hyung, where were you the whole day?!” The maknae chastised.

“I told you I was going out for a walk.” Jaebum replied too calmly to irritate the younger.

“Well, I didn’t expect your walk to last seven hours! Have you even eaten lunch?!”

“Calm down, Yugyeom.” Jaebum said, patting the maknae’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I got you worried but if you’re going to pour all your anger towards me, I’m not having it. It’s not my fault Bambam chose to room with Jackson.”

“You’re awfully in a good mood, mister.” Jinyoung noted, emerging from his and Mark’s room. “For someone who didn’t even want to come here, you sure are happy.”

“Did you guys even go out?” Jaebum asked, glaring at the pajamas Jinyoung is still wearing.

“No. Bambam was jet lagged all of a sudden.”

“HE WAS?!” Yugyeom asked urgently and sped to Jackbam’s shared room.

Jaebum sighed at the thought of how lazy his members are.

“You and Mark go dress up for a beach party. We’re going out.” He commanded. Jinyoung lazily scampered back to their room.

The leader then went after Yugyeom. Bambam was already up and Yugyeom was hugging him, whispering how worried he was.

“You three lazy asses get up and we’re going to a party.” Jaebum bellowed.

“Oh, really!” Bambam’s ears perked up. “Yugyeom, can you get my new boots?”

“Bambam, it’s a beach party!” Jackson scolded.

“We’re leaving in an hour, ladies!” The eldest announced before walking over to his own room.

Before showering, Jaebum researched for beach parties that night and what he should wear. Turns out, there’s only one party and it was promoted by Myxx, the station that interviewed them when they first came in the Philippines. The party featured some of the hottest personalities but Jaebum wasn’t interested as some cutie already has his eyes.

An hour later, Markson were wearing matching beach shorts and slippers, Jinyoung sported an ankle-high white pants, boat shoes and blue striped shirt. Yugyeom was wearing a black tank top and khaki shorts while Jaebum had his white shirt and red shorts on. They were all on their phones on the couch while Yugyeom was angrily knocking on Bambam’s door.

“Yah! Kunpimook Bhuwakul Bambam, we have to go!!!” The maknae yelled.

Three minutes later, Bambam finally emerged from the room.

“Thank God.” Jinyoung sighed, standing up.

“I don’t know what took you so long.” Jackson shook his head.

“I guess putting on a coat takes you half an hour.”

Bambam shown off his legs through a baby blue shorts and coat, topped with plain white shirt and dark blue Sperry.

“Hyung, I have to look good. What if people recognize me?” Bambam whined.

“Don’t we have to tell PD-nim where we’re going?” Mark asked.

“I already did and he said he’s going to alert the security around the area.” Jaebum said. “He told me there would be VIP Party Area and we should stay there. Am I understood?”

“YES!” The boys replied, too excited to go out to party.

“Let’s go.”

They arrived to the party a little while later and Jaebum immediately focused on his goal of looking for the lost, in every sense of the word, Choi Youngjae.


	3. Every Lady Wants A Piece Of Me

The ground was literally throbbing when they reached the party place. It was on the open shore and the boys were ushered to the upper booth. Some sort of house music was blaring through the speakers and Jaebum was sure that Yugyeom was having a great time.

Before the kids get out of his sight, Jaebum pulled them all in and reminded them of the one and only rule.

“No drinking or I would send you back to Korea before you can say ‘Mabuhay’.”

The five boys proceeded to the dance floor as Jaebum walked over the ledge, overlooking the lower booth. He searched around for a familiar mop of fair but found that there was none. Suddenly, a familiar idol came on the stage.

“Hello Philippines!” It was Park Dara, their sunbae. Suddenly, 2ne1’s COME BACK HOME played and Dara bumped fists with the DJ.

“Everyone, DJ ARS is here to party with us tonight!” Dara announced. The crowd cheered and the VIPs from the upper booth suddenly crowded around Jaebum, taking a glimpse of the seemingly popular DJ.

The DJ showed off by doing some scratched on the track that was playing. He raised his hand dramatically then lowered them suddenly. As if on cue, fireworks rose and coloured water sprayed to the crowd, painting them rainbows.

A few more people went onstage and hosted the party but Jaebum felt depressed. He wondered where Youngjae is and wondered why he can’t find him.

“Everyone, DJ ARS is signing out. DJ DUECE is taking the discs!”

There was a cheer but the VIPs were out of it. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around Jaebum’s neck.

“Hyung, why are you not partying. You’re the one who invited us here!” Bambam said, clearly having a good time despite his now multi-coloured coat.

“I only invited you out because no one of you got out of the hotel.” Jaebum explained.

“Well, we met Dara noona and he was wondering about you.” Yugyeom said, appearing on the other side of Jaebum. “She said the DJ a while ago is Korean and she wants us to meet him, but you were MIA.”

“Dara noona? Since when did you start calling her noona?”

“She said we could call her noona. Apparently, they have heard the news that we wanted to collaborate with them.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jaebum replied, boredly. “Just go back to them and check up on Jinyoung and Markson. Go.”

Once he was alone, he restarted his search again and it was a failure once again. He was about to give up and go home when he heard a voice from his left.

“Why did you not tell me you were in a Korean boy group?”

It was Youngjae’s voice but when Jaebum turned around, it was DJ ARS.

“Why did you not tell me you were a DJ?”

“Because you’re the first one who would know who DJ ARS is!” Youngjae whined, walking over to snuggle on Jaebum’s side.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Jaebum panicked. “Do you finally remember me?”

“I absolutely don’t know you but that man glaring at us right now on your right is my stalker.”

Jaebum turned to his right and saw Jay Park.

“What? Jay Park is your stalker?”

“Well, no. But he follows me around a lot and asks me to train in his company. No matter how I reject him, he wouldn’t stop.”

“So, what good will it bring you if you cling to me?”

“I’m assuming that you’re from a different company so he might think that I’ve already chosen or something.” Youngjae replied. “Anyway, you can just tell me if you’re being uncomfortable with me pressed to your side like this.”

“No, no, no.” Jaebum replied, pulling Youngjae closer to his side. “You might actually remember me if you’re stuck to me like this.”

A waiter passed by them and Youngjae grabbed two glasses of what looks like plain coke and passed one to Jaebum.

“You don’t drink?” The idol asked.

“I do but I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of you. Besides, you’re quite a catch.” Youngjae said, checking Jaebum out.

“Every lady wants a piece of me.” Jaebum smirked.

Suddenly, Youngjae was pulled away from him by someone who yelled “I’ll give him back to you real quick!”

Jaebum chuckled as he lost sight of the younger boy. He watched as bubbles rose up in his drink and suddenly, there was someone standing in front of him.

“JB.”

“Jay Park sunbaenim.”

“What are you doing here?” The older Jaebum asked. “Is JYP trying to steal my recruit Choi Youngjae?”

“You know he’s in JYP ever since.”

“What are you talking about, JB?” To say that there was a look of disbelief in Jay’s face would be an understatement. He looks like a dad hearing his son say a bad word.

“Well, you might not have known because you left the company too soon but Youngjae and I are together.”

“No way. I have been keeping an eye on Youngjae ever since I saw him two years ago!”

“Sorry to burst your bubble but he was with me two years ago.” Younger Jaebum insisted.

“He was studying music in Manila two years ago.”

“He was with me in JYP two years ago!” Jaebum was now dangerously approaching Jay.

“He isn’t your lost boyfriend, Jaebum!” The older one was also stalking closer and closer.

“THAT CHOI YOUNGJAE IS MY BOYFRIEND!!!”

Without further ado, Younger Jaebum’s clenched fist came in contact with Older Jaebum’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT BE MAD IF YOU'RE A FAN OF JAY PARK. HIS ROLE HERE IS JUST AS PRODUCER/CEO AND A [SOMETIMES] GOOD HYUNG TO YOUNGJAE.


	4. What's Mah Name

“I am very disappointed in you, Im Jaebum!” Mark’s voice rang throughout the whole suite.

After Jaebum’s rage fit in the party, Jinyoung begged Jay Park to forget the event and the members stealthily went back to the hotel. Jaebum didn’t say a word as to why he did it and it was getting Mark agitated.

“Why did you have to punch him?!” The eldest kept chastising. “Did you forget you’re an idol? What do you think your fans and members would say?!”

Jaebum kept his head down as Jinyoung and Jackson watched them. The maknaes were sent away so that the leader won’t be so ashamed.

“Honestly, Jaebum-hyung, you could’ve talked to him like a civilized person.” Jackson commented. “You yourself know that violence doesn’t solve anything. Thank God Jay Park hyung laughed it off.”

“Easy for you to say!” Jaebum flared. “You didn’t know what happened so please just stay on your lane and shut your mouth!”

Jaebum was beyond mad now. Who did Jackson think he is to talk down to Jaebum like that? He stood up but Jinyoung pulled him back to make him sit down.

“That’s why we’re asking you.” The group’s mom interjected. “You have to tell us what happened so that we can fix this mess.”

“Oh yeah?” Jaebum replied sarcastically. “Thanks for your concern but I’d rather not be involved with two judgmental pricks who won’t even listen to what I have to say before they pronounce me as the oppressor!”

“We are your members, Jaebum-hyung!” Jinyoung hushed. “And as our leader, we deserve to know things that would affect this group. Now, calm down and tell us exactly what happened.”

Jaebum took deep breaths and fifteen minutes passed before he spoke up.

“I found him. Choi.”

“You found him? He’s in Philippines?” Mark clarified. Jaebum nodded solemnly.

“What is he doing here? I mean, this place is so far from Korea.” Jackson asked.

“He’s working as a barista and he’s a somehow renowned DJ.”

“Well, where is he? Why isn’t he with you?” It was Jinyoung’s turn to question.

“He says he doesn’t recognize me. I’m thinking he has amnesia or something.”

“Perhaps he’ll recognize one of us when you bring him here?”

“I’ll think about it.” Jaebum already stood up but Jinyoung pushed him down again.

“That still doesn’t explain why you punched Jay Park hyung.”

“He was provoking me. He insists that this Choi isn’t my Choi. He said he isn’t my lost boyfriend.”

“Just because of that?” Jackson asked.

“ _Just because of that?_ ” Jaebum chuckled darkly. “Jackson, he’s been pronounced dead for a year! I don’t have any idea where he died or if he really did, how he died, where was the body – and you tell me I shouldn’t punch people _just because of that?!_ ”

“Jackson, go to your room!” Mark yelled.

The Chinese athlete glared at the three of them before stomping his way to his and Bambam’ room.

“Perhaps you can take Yugyeom tomorrow to his workplace so that he’ll recognize us or something. Bring Jinyoung too if you have to.” Mark said, turning to Jaebum. “I’ll take care of Jackson because he’ll surely be mad at us.”

“Thanks, Mark.” Jaebum sighed.

“Go to sleep.” The eldest said, patting Jaebum’s shoulder. “You’ve had a long day.”

“Yes, hyung.”

Jaebum stood up and went to his and Yugyeom’s room. The youngest watched him quietly as he entered the room.

“Hyung?”

“Hmm?” Jaebum looked up to meet Yugyeom’s eyes.

“You know I’ll always have your back, right?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Gyeomie.”

“We’ll find Woosik hyung, I promise.”

“Go to sleep, maknae.”

 

“Hyung, I don’t see him.”

“Me too. Hyung, are you sure he works here?”

Jaebum was ordering their drinks while the two younger were looking around.

“Hey, is Choi Youngjae working today?” Jaebum whispered in English to the girl on the counter. It was too low that not even Jinyoung caught it.

“Choi Youngjae? Yes he’s here. He’s just taking out the trash.”

“Thank you.”

Jaebum turned to Yugyeom and Jinyoung.

“She said he’s just taking out the trash. He’ll be back soon.”

The three took their seats and waited.

A man with curtained hair passed by them and Jaebum jumped.

“Youngjae!”

The barista looked around and spotted Jaebum. He smiled cutely before strolling over to Jaebum’s table.

“Hi. I would’ve treated you a coffee because of what you did last night but you’re already occupied.” Youngjae chuckled. “Some other time, I guess.”

“Youngjae, this is Jinyoung and Yugyeom, our friends back in Korea.” Jaebum said. The two mentioned shifted in their seats.

“Uhm, hi.” Youngjae was clearly uncomfortable. “Jaebum said that we knew each other back then but I don’t remember. I told him perhaps he was mistaken.”

“Oh. Anyway, we wouldn’t want to keep you. You can go back to your work.” Jinyoung uttered to break the awkwardness.

“Yes. Please enjoy your coffee.” Youngjae smiled again before rushing to leave.

The three was left staring at their coffee. It was more awkward than ever.

“Why did you do that, Jinyoung?”

“Jaebum hyung,” Jinyoung began, leaning closer to his hyung. “Jay Park hyung is right.”


	5. Only Fools Fall For You

Using some serious persuading, Jaebum was able to convince Youngjae to treat him to dinner instead of coffee. Actually, Jaebum just wanted to spend time with Youngjae and run away from the members in the hotel.

“What do you feel like eating, Jaebum?” Youngjae asked as they strolled barefoot on the fine white sand.

“Nothing in particular.” Jaebum replied, looking around. “Hey, Youngjae! Can you get me one of those?”

Jaebum was pointing at the beads accessories on the stands.

“An anklet?” Youngjae chuckled. “Are you even going to wear it?”

“Yes.” Jaebum’s eyes were fixed on the anklet already. “If I wear it I can look cool in flip-flops too.”

“But you already look cool even without it.”

“Cooler, then. C’mon, Youngjae, buy it for me please.”

“Okay.” Youngjae said, grabbing Jaebum’s wrist. He dragged the older to one of the stands.

“Hello, ma’am. How much for the anklets in there?”

“Oh, since you two are handsome, I can give it for Php100 each. But if you’ll buy two, I can give it to you for Php150.”

“Should we buy two?” Youngjae asked Jaebum.

“Of course, one for you and one for me.”

“Oh, a couple item!”

“But I don’t like anklets. Can I have a bracelet?”

The old woman chose a bracelet that matches the anklet Jaebum wanted. Youngjae paid for them and the two continued walking again.

“Are you up for seafood?” Youngjae asked.

“Can’t we eat by the beach? Like, lie down a blanket and eat there?”

Youngjae chuckled. Jaebum’s cute.

“Okay. Should we get pizza and chicken?”

“And coke. Let’s go.”

They entered the store named Yellow Cab and Youngjae ordered for them. As soon as they got their food, they went to a thrift shop and bought a _banig_ which is basically a woven mat.

Jaebum laid the mat on the sand as Youngjae fix their food.

“I’ve never done this before.” Youngjae smiled.

“Really? Why?” Jaebum asked, tearing on a chicken leg.

“Well, this area is always crowded, tanning at day and partying at night. If there’s no party, this place is too cold for anyone.”

“Oh. Where do you live, Youngjae?”

“There.” The younger said, pointing at the tallest hotel building.

“Isn’t that place a little expensive for a barista?” Jaebum said, and, to his surprise, Youngjae laughed.

“Jaebum, my dad owns that place!” Youngjae grinned.

Jaebum was stunned. He looked back at the hotel then at Youngjae.

“Woah. I should’ve respected you more.” Jaebum laughed. “Wow, their chicken is good.”

“And the pizza looks pretty!”

“Not as pretty as you.” Jaebum grinned cheekily but Youngjae gave him a bitch resting face.

“Do I look like a food to you?”

“No. I was just saying you’re pretty.”

“Smooth.”  Youngjae teased, poking Jaebum’s side.

“Youngjae-ah, feed me.” Jaebum said, opening his mouth.

“So childish.” Youngjae commented while putting the pizza near Jaebum’s mouth.

“You mean cute.” The older corrected. “Youngjae, I want to try that.”

Youngjae turned to see what Jaebum was pointing at and it was his worst nightmare. It was the G-Max Reverse Bungee. The concept is, instead of dropping you like the normal bungee jump, the cart will be thrown away like a catapult.

“No. We won’t, Jaebum.”

“Why?”

“We just ate. What if we throw up while we’re on the highest peak?”

“C’mon, Youngjae, please? Please?”

“No. No no no no.”

“Are you scared?” Jaebum teased, poking Youngjae’s side this time.

“Of course not.”

“Then let’s do it. I’ll be your slave for the rest of the night just ride that with me.”

Youngjae glared at Jaebum while the older used his charms.

“Fine. But you’ll do absolutely everything I say.”

Seven minutes later, Youngjae was trembling as the staff strapped him to the cart.

“Jaebum, if I die here, I want you to know that I really like you. I – aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!”

On the other hand, Jaebum was screaming in pure happiness. Youngjae, despite not remembering him, likes him and he even went on this bungee with him even though he looked really scared.

Jaebum’s hand reached for Youngjae’s, which was clenched on the seat between them.

After three minutes, Youngjae was wobbling and Jaebum was helping him walk.

“Carry me.” Youngjae demanded.

“What? Why?”

“You’re my slave. Now go down so I can hop on your back.”

Jaebum chuckled before complying.

“So you like me?” Jaebum asked, holding Youngjae up by his legs.

“Yes. You don’t have to be so cocky about it.”

“I missed you, Youngjae.”

He felt Youngjae sigh against his neck.

“Jaebum, I think I’m not your _boyfriend_.”

“What are you saying?”

“All my life, I’ve been travelling back and forth from here and Korea. I always knew that someday I’ll be leaving to another country again so I never settled down. Its kinda absurd that you meet me from training when I never even auditioned.”

Jaebum stopped in his tracks.

“No, Youngjae. It’s you. Perhaps you don’t remember because you had amnesia or something but I know it’s you.” Jaebum bellowed before murmuring. “And even if it isn’t you, _it_ ’s still you.”

“Jaebum, let’s not fool ourselves, okay? You’ll get hurt when you finally realize that _he_ is not me, and I’ll get hurt if you choose me because of _him._ Can’t we just start over again, at least in your mind set?”

“What?” Jaebum stood straight, forcing Youngjae to jump off. “I’ve waited for you for a year. I haven’t even heard a single apology from you and you’re suggesting we forget all this? After all the pain and worry and anguish you put me through, you want us to start over again?”

“For God’s sake, Jaebum, I am not him! I am not your missing boyfriend! I am Choi Youngjae, and I’ve lived here for the last ten years! I like you because I like you. Please see me as Youngjae, a new Choi Youngjae.”

“I can’t. Sorry.”

With that, Jaebum began walking away.

“Don’t go!” Youngjae called. “I command you to stop right there!”

Jaebum didn’t. He kept walking.

“You are still my slave! Stop walking!”

Jaebum stopped walking but began running.

“Jaebum!” He heard Youngjae’s broken voice, but he can’t. He can’t betray his Woo-baby.


	6. Send My Love (To Your New Lover)

Jaebum was woken up at five AM by the unusual hustle in the suite. Yugyeom was already out of bed so he decided to step out of the room.

Mark was happily humming while setting the plates as Jinyoung and Yugyeom were working on the stove. Jackson was singing at the top of his lungs while cutting the fruit and Bambam was pouring soup to the bowls.

Everyone seems happy, which is kinda weird for Jaebum. They haven’t been this happy since _Choi_ disappeared.

“What’s the good news?” He bellowed to have the attention of his members.

“Look at the TV, hyung!” Yugyeom said, cheerfully.

Jaebum did and was puzzled as to why the news would make his members happy.

“ _Choi Woosik is found._ What’s the big deal?”

Everyone visibly froze.

“Hyung, you’re Woo-baby is found.” Yugyeom announced.

“Yes, he is. I showed him to you yesterday but you didn’t even acknowledge him.”

“Jaebum, your Woo-baby is not Choi Youngjae. He’s Choi Woosik.”

Jaebum paused before letting out a hearty laugh.

“Choi Woosik?” Jaebum laughed again. “Impossible!”

“Hyung, it’s true.”

“What? We’re not even close.”

“Hyung, you met him when we were filming Vlive and they were welcoming us as JYP’s rookies.” Jinyoung explained. “We played a game and you ended up paired with him. You were given several questions and your answers must be the same.”

“I don’t remember.”

Jaebum felt like choking so he decided to step out of the suite.

He opted to get coffee so that he’ll be awakened from everything happening around him at the moment.

“One iced Americano, please.”

“Oh, for Youngjae?” The cheerful-looking cashier asked.

“What?”

“Americano is the coffee Youngjae takes whenever he’s stressed, the only coffee, actually. The kid dislikes bitter things but he takes the one most bitter when he drinks coffee.”

“It’s mine.” Jaebum smiled politely as the cashier looked embarrassed. “Why Youngjae stressed anyway?”

“Well, Youngjae didn’t go to work today and he didn’t tell anyone why.” The barista continued chatting as he made Jaebum’s coffee. “He only does this when he’s absolutely stressed. He tends to forget about everything and everyone around him because he’s too busy crying or something.”

“Crying?”

“Yeah. He does that. Anyway,” He said, grabbing a straw from the rack. “Here’s your coffee. Hope you enjoy it.”

“Thanks.”

He was out wandering again. But like gravity was pulling him, he ended up in Youngjae’s dad’s hotel. He stared up at the topmost floor, longing to see the younger. He shouldn’t have run away last night. He didn’t even know whether the younger made it home safely. He doesn’t even have Youngjae’s number.

To break him out of his reverie, his phone rang.

“Jaebum, you have to come back to Korea soon.” It was JYP.

“Hyung, it’s only been three days. You said you’re giving us a week off.”

“Jaebum? Woosik is found. I thought you’d be jumping around to get back here soonest.”

Jaebum rocked on his toes uncomfortably. He looked up and saw Youngjae standing on the balcony.

He stared at him in awe. Youngjae’s hair was dishevelled and he looked pristine in the white robe he was wearing. It was so beautiful that Jaebum dropped his coffee on the sand.

“Jaebum? Jaebum, are you still there?”

Jaebum momentarily shook his head.

“Yes, hyung.”

“As I was saying–”

“Yes, yes, hyung. Can you just call Jinyoung and reiterate your instructions? I have to go now. Bye.”

He knew it was disrespectful but he just hung up on his producer.

Jaebum went inside the hotel lobby and approached the receptionist.

“Hi. What is Choi Youngjae’s number?” He asked in broken English.

“Sir?”

“Room. Room number.” Jaebum corrected himself.

“Oh. Are you Korean sir?” The receptionist asked in Korean.

“Yes! Can you help me? I really need to talk to Choi Youngjae.”

“Wait a second, sir. I will call him and ask if he knows you. What’s your name, sir?”

“Jaebum. Im Jaebum. J-A-E-B-U-M.”

The other laughed a little before reaching for the telephone.

“Hello, Mr. Choi? There is an Im Jaebum here in the lobby. Should I send him up?” There was a quick pause before he continued. “Yes, sir, he’s in the lobby. J-A-E-B-U–”

The receptionist looked at the receiver before informing Jaebum that Youngjae hung up on him. Jaebum smiled sadly before making his way to the exit. He was about to push the glass door when he heard his name.

“Jaebum! Jaebum, wait!”

Jaebum stopped then a body crashed against his back.

“Don’t go, please.” He felt Youngjae’s hands wrapped around his waist.

Jaebum smiled then faced the younger. Youngjae looked sad, his eyes were puffy

“I’m sorry I left suddenly.” Jaebum hugged him back. “Want to go out for a walk with me?”

The two held hands as they walked along the beach.

“What’s your favourite colour?” Jaebum asked suddenly.

“Uhm, red? Why are you asking?” Youngjae giggled.

“It’s just that I suddenly realized that I know nothing about you. I just found out that you take Americano and cry when you’re stressed.” Jaebum chuckled, making Youngjae frown.

“Of course I cry! How about you, Jaebum? What’s your favourite colour?”

“I like red but I like black and white more.” Jaebum smiled. “How about food?”

“I like everything without cucumbers.”

“I like Korean food, especially chicken.”

“Hobbies?”

“Pictures.”

“Piano.”

The two exchanged more favourites until Jaebum saw the tattoo shop he has been eyeing since his arrival.

“Hey, I want to get a tattoo.”

“A matching tattoo sounds exciting to me too but, Jaebum, they won’t open until around eight. That’s more than two hours from now.”

Jaebum turned, grinning at Youngjae.

“Then we’ll have more time to ourselves.” Jaebum winked.

They walked around some more before grabbing breakfast at McDonald’s.

“Jaebum, you’ve been here for three days. Have you ever tried swimming?”

Jaebum shook his head no and before he can protest, Youngjae was untying his bath robe.

“Hey, hey, hey. I can’t.” Jaebum countered. “I don’t have clothes to change to.”

“They’ll allow you to walk in with wet clothes, Jaebum, as long as you’re not dripping. You can use my robe to dry yourself later.”

Youngjae was down to a shirt and beach shorts as he pulled Jaebum to the beach.

“Isn’t it cold?” Jaebum was still hesitant.

“No, Jaebum. It’s just right.”

“Not itchy? I heard the algae can cause itch.”

“I’ve been swimming in this beach for ten years now and the worst I got was a bite from a crab. Now stop being a scared cat and walk faster.”

The water’s on Jaebum’s knee already but he’s still not convinced.

“What if a crab bites my stomach? My fan girls will be sad if there’s a wound on my abs.”

Youngjae gave him a bitch face.

“You’re wearing a tank top, a tight black tank top. A crab isn’t like your fan girls who will woo their way inside you, Jaebum. Get over yourself.”

Youngjae said then ran away from Jaebum. The older was challenged so he ran after the younger.

“Yah, come back here!”

“Catch me if you can!” Youngjae grinned and began swimming. Jaebum swam after him and the younger was caught after a while.

About an hour later, the two stopped bickering and playing. They decided to go back to their own hotels and get changed.

“Will I be seeing you again later?” Youngjae asked, clinging once again to Jaebum, who was hugging him back.

“Of course. Let’s meet at the café in two hours.”

“That’s too long.” Youngjae whined. “One and a half?”

“Okay, baby. I’ll see you later.”

Youngjae grinned as Jaebum leaned in to kiss the younger’s forehead.

“Bye, hyung!”

Youngjae pecked Jaebum’s lips and ran away. Jaebum blushed red before going in the building.

He checked his phone while waiting for the elevator doors to open.

 _Ten missed calls from_ Mark _. Fourteen messages from_ Jirongie. _Three missed calls from_ JYP PD-nim. _One message from_ Manager hyung.

He decided to open the message from his manager because he rarely texts.

_Jaebum-ah, I hired someone to escort you all back to Korea. I’ve already coordinated with the airport security and the staff. Your plane to Korea leaves around lunch time so I suggest you guys hurry up and leave now so you arrive an hour early in Manila. Keep safe and stay low._

His eyes widened as the elevator doors open. He stepped in and started calling his manager when the lift began going up.

“Jaebum! Where were you? I asked Yugyeom to pack your stuff up so you guys can leave as soon as you come back to the hotel.”

“But, hyung, why are we coming back already?”

“I thought PD-nim told you already? Woosik is back and the media are asking for you. They all want a statement.”

“But–”

“I know you’d rather not talk yet but don’t you think it’ll be harder for you if the press catches you manager-less, guard-less in a foreign land? I don’t think so too so you’re coming back. Besides, Jinyoung-hyung said you already agreed. No more buts, Im Jaebum. Now rush back to the suite and meet your chaperone on the first floor. He said he’s already there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please leave comments. It's almost Christmas and it's scold and I'm still alone (literally and figuratively.) Send me virtual hugs please. Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu
> 
> Also, the titles, except chapter 2, are from what's playing while I was uploading. They're not, or yes conincidentally, related to the story.


End file.
